


Elevator.

by crimindsaspe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimindsaspe/pseuds/crimindsaspe
Summary: Being teased at work leads to some incredibly eventful public sex.





	Elevator.

Spencer’s bedraggled hair messily fell in front of his tired eyes, the dark circles shadowing them emphasised his recent lack of sleep. Mindlessly, when he laced his slender fingers through his brown curls, his eyes wondered to the occupied woman in front of him, the lace of Y/N’s black bra peeking from her low-cut shirt.

A low groan escaped his throat as he forced his eyes away from the captivating sight, the frustrated noise capturing her attention making her eyes dance down his figure when he stood up, adjusting his trousers before picking up the completed stack of files from his desk. Little did he know, his girlfriend had been awaiting for this opportunity, fumbling with a small remote in her dainty fingers.

“Hey,” Y/N uttered beneath her breath, loosely wrapping her fingers around his wrist as he started to walk past her desk. In response, he silently glanced down at her, eyebrows knitted together when she didn’t continue. Instead, she subtly slipped the small control into his palm before glancing down at her file as if nothing had happened. When he began to walk away with confusion laced within his expression, he glanced down at the object, eyes widening with realisation before flicking his gaze towards her to find a smirk engraved on her features.

The power of her pleasure was literally in his hands, the small object immediately perking him up. The last time he had the remote clasped between his fingers, they were at the movies, the eggs buzzing at full speed with her head buried in his shoulder and hands gripping his shirt while he smirked smugly at her muffled whimpers.

Now, here he was again, in control of teasing her…at work. After dropping his files off at Aarons office, Spencer’ s eyes were fixated on Y/N as he set the eggs to a low speed, buzzing at inconsistent intervals. In effect, Y/N’s lips parted as the eggs pressed against her sensitive muscles, a subtle heat spreading across her lower stomach. Her playful eyes shot up to meet his smug glance, the eggs turning off as he sat down at his desk opposite hers.

“And it begins,” Y/N murmured, only loud enough for Spencer to hear, etching a smirk on his plump lips. Through-out the morning, when Y/N would least expect it, Spencer fumbled with the remote, sending a euphoric surge to fire through her stomach. When he turned it onto the highest speed at a continuous pace, her dainty fingers immediately gripped onto the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white while she exhaled lowly, attempting to control the moans threatening to rip through her throat.

“Everything okay, Y/N?” The moment was quickly interrupted, causing Spencer’s eyes to widen as he bit back a humour-dominated grin. Her eyes fluttered shut as she mentally cursed her actions before glancing up at David whose concerned gaze lingered on the young woman.

“Yeah, I-uh,” She cleared her throat, subtly sending Spencer a warning glare, prompting him to turn off the vibrating eggs, “I’m fine, just got a headache.” She lied faultlessly, David’s eyebrows furrowing when her jaw clenched. Without anyone noticing, Spencer reached his foot over to hers, urging her legs apart before settling his foot between her legs.

“Are you sure, Pretty Girl?” Derek chimed in, Spencer’s foot shifting side to side as he applied pressure to her core, painting her cheeks pink as she attempted to press her thighs firmly together.

“Yeah, everything’s just peachy.” She smiled weakly at him before turning her attention to Spencer, who showed no signs of halting his actions. Her heated cheeks made her skin tingle as she locked onto his dominant-empowered eyes and pushed her chair away from him, smoothing over her skirt before taking her coffee mug and heading towards the break room. Her heart fluttered anxiously, expecting Spencer to turn the eggs on but despite her expectations, nothing occurred. 

Little did she know, Spencer had swiftly followed, eyes wandering down her curvaceous figure as she leant against the counter, giggling breathily to herself. Although, the innocent noise quickly turned into an unexpected moan, her eyes cutting behind her to find Spencer leant against the doorframe, biting his lower lip.

“Fuck, Spence.” She attempted to hold back her moans, words coming out breathily as Spencer strided towards her, eyes darkened with euphoria as he hooked his finger beneath her chin, ghosting his lips over hers.

“Turn around, darling.” He whispered against her skin, prompting her to lean her hands against the counter once more, Spencer pressed against her backside while his hands grazed down her waist.

“You have no idea how fun this is,” He growled into her ear, planting a soft kiss on her neck as he set the eggs on a higher speed, making her uncontrollably press against his growing excitement.

“Spence,” She murmured, his name being the only thing she could say through the tingling sensation that cracked through the heat in her stomach. His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her even tighter against her.

“Yes, baby?” He smirked against her skin, running his fingers under the waist band of her skirt before fully indulging his hand into the fabric, running his slender finger across her arousal-coated panties thus eliciting a low groan from the elated woman, “Fuck.” His fingers traced light circles across her hungry bundle of nerves, her breath growing heavy with each touch.

“Wait,” She whimpered, the sound of footsteps creaking outside of the door, making Spencer remove his hand immediately and turn off the eggs, leaving her exhaling in disappointment from the lack of needed contact. The door opened, David walking into the tension-possessed room, unknowing of what he innocently interrupted.

“Y/N, in the nicest way possible, you look awful.” David chuckled lowly, earning a breathy giggle from Y/N as she pressed the back of her hand against her reddened cheek.

“I think she just needs some air,” Spencer urged, pressing his hand on the bottom of her back and kissing her forehead, “Come on, I’m sure it will help.”

“He’s probably right.” David added warmly, causing Y/N to nod at his comment, lacing her fingers with Spencer’s as he offered David a small smile before pulling her out of the room. She pressed her head against his shoulder, muffling her giggles as he smirked at their escape. However, when Spencer genuinely took her to the elevator, her eyebrows knitted together and she tightened her grip on his hand.

“Wait what are we doing?” She absent-mindedly questioned, his eyebrows raising at her question when he gestured towards the elevator.

“You need air…” He replied, words sounding more like a question. Her lips parted to refuse but he turned the eggs on low, making her inhale sharply, “You need air.” Willingly, she stepped inside of the elevator, digging her nails into her palm when the doors began to shut. Instead of pressing the button to the ground floor, Spencer pressed the emergency stop button.

“Baby, we can’t-” She began, lips twisting into a shocked grin but her words were cut off when Spencer cupped her face firmly, pressing his lips eagerly against hers. His tongue flickered across her lower lip, earning him access as he backed her into the corner of the elevator, feverishly pushing her skirt up her thighs.

“Turn them off,” Y/N whimpered into the kiss, making him smirk against her before obliging, turning the remote off and tossing it on the floor as his lips trailed down her jaw. Her skirt was hiked across the top of her thighs, his fingers trailing up the exposed skin as he planted red-marks across her skin.

“Please, Spencer.” She whimpered and he pulled away, blown eyes locked on her hooded ones as he rested his forehead against hers. He scratched up her thigh agonisingly slowly, making her groan until he reached her soaked panties.

“Fuck,” He grunted, making her legs jitter when he began to apply pressure to her clit, circling it firmly. Her head fell back in bliss, his lips immediately taking the opportunity to leave open-mouthed kisses across the skin as he pulled her panties down her thighs before tearing them from her, making her moan.

“Spencer!” She gasped, glancing down when he stuffed them in his pocket, teeth grazing across her sensitive neck.

“Sh, Babe. Take them out.” He ordered, Y/N catching on that he was on about the eggs that were still inside of her. After taking them out, Spencer reached for them but his eyebrows knitted together when she pulled them away from his touch.

“Nope,” She smirked, popping the ‘p’ as she brought the arousal-coated eggs to his lips. He groaned at her actions, tongue darting across them as he lapped up her juices from them, the sight alone making her drop them on the floor before wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him down to passionately kiss him.

“Fucking hell, Y/N.” He grunted when she palmed him through his trousers, looking down at her hands making her nibble at the shell of his ear as his breath grew heavy. Without giving her anymore time to tease him, Spencer quickly unbuckled his belt, pulling out his excited member from its restraints. Y/N took over his actions, running her thumb across his swollen tip making him let out a choked groan.

“Stop teasing,” He growled, taking her wrists and pressing them against the wall of the elevator, keeping them high above her head with on hand while he hiked one of her thighs onto his hip. Their eyes were fixated on one another, no words needing to be shared as he positioned himself at her glistening enterance before roughly thrusting deeply into her.

“Oh, fuck.” He grunted at her tight walls clamping around him, fingers pressed tightly into her thigh as he slowly pulled out before pressing inside her firmly once again. As their moans grew heavier, his thrusts quickened, grip on her wrists leaving subtle marks as her legs weakened beneath her.

“Spencer, I- fuck.” She stumbled over her words, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy as his fingers on her thigh quickly travelled to her dripping core, rubbing circles around her clit frantically, making her walls tremble around him.

“Oh shit, cum for me, darling.” He groaned into the crook of her neck, his hips beginning to jitter as the heat in her stomach erupted, sending her to burst in euphoric bliss. Her walls grew overly sensitive as he brought himself to climax, nails digging in her hip as he came undone inside of her, their hot breaths cascading across one another’s skin as he unhurriedly loosened his grip on her wrists, trailing his fingers lightly down her arm before softly taking her lips within his.

“Fucking hell, Spence.” She giggled breathily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she came down from her high, his sweat-coated forehead pressed against hers with a gentle grin possessing his features.

“You should-” He began breathlessly but as they came back to reality, his words were cut off by knocks thundering against the elevator door, causing them to stare at each other wide-eyed

“Oh, shit.”


End file.
